


The Godly Hunt

by GivemeanID



Series: The Merchant Sisters [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Marriage Hunt, Multi, Tobirama is on the ace spectrum, bad body image, careful lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The Hunt.And Madara and Izuna being careful lovers (because it gives me life :))





	The Godly Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead !
> 
> Here is the next part of the Merchant Sisters AU.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy ^^

Mito and Toka were waving goodbye to Tobirama, while Hashirama was left clutching a pillow under the porch.

\- My pure baby brother... Off to be defiled...  
\- Goddammit Hashirama ! Can't you be happy for him ?!  
\- But Toka...  
\- Husband dear, I am gonna be honnest with you... I really think Tobirama will be happy with Madara and Izuna. I spoke with them. These two idiots love him like crazy.

Hashirama looked at her like she held all the answers in the universe. Toka rolled her eyes. Her cousin was a dramatic idiot (no wonder he was friend with the Uchiha). He was lucky Tobirama and Mito loved him so much.

*********************

Tobirama was walking through the forest, inhaling the fresh air. He was strangely calm. Tonight his life would change - for the better or for the worse - yet his mind was blank. His steps steady, the red bridal silk rope clutched in his hand, he made his way to the Uchiha compound, where he could sense the steady beacons of chakra that were Madara and Izuna.

He loved these two idiots, that he was sure of. How could he not ? Apart from his close family, they were the first people in years who looked at him and saw Tobirama rather than the White Demon, the madman who raised the dead.

Coming near the Uchiha compound, he let his chakra flow in lazy waves, cool and calm like the sea under the sun, to warn them of his arrival. He had been to the sea once, when he went to Uzu with his father to secure Hashirama's bethrotal to Mito. When he had seen the sea, it was like somethink had taken his breath away. Before his father could stop him, he had stripped bare and dived in, drawn to the gigantic body of water like a moth to the flame. He had felt like he was finally coming back home. When he had emerged, Butsuma was furious and had given him an earful but Tobirama had not listened, still high on the feeling of salted water on his skin.

The gates of the Uchiha compound were there and Tobirama smiled and waved the guards, who had a stricking ressemblane with fishes out of the water. Tobirama smirked as he made his way to Madara and Izuna's house. Mito and Toka had done a wonderful job, indeed. He couldn't wait to see his suitors' faces. It would be hilarious.

*********************

When Tobirama appeared in front of their house, Madara tripped on his feet and almost fell in his own pond. Izuna, sitting on the porch, seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

Tobirama looked like a godly apparition.

A sleeveless blood red silk mantel with a white fur collar and silver embroideries was covering his muscled form, sandals ornated with black pearls at his feet, with simple black pants. Silver bracelets circled his biceps and his wrists and his ankles. His hair and his skin had a silver hue that made him look ethereal. Madara took a second to remark he was covered in silver dust. Red eye shadow made his eyes stand out.

He was magnificent.

Madara just stood there, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think. His mind was filled with static as this litteral god advanced toward them, a soft smile on his pink lips. Izuna woke from the trance first and scrambled to his feet to meet Tobirama. Madara followed him like a lost puppy.

Tobirama gave them a predatory smile.

If Madara had been a lesser man, he would have thrown himself at his feet and begged for the honor of sharing his life, of worshipping him. But since Madara was who he was, he just emitted a strangled noise, not unlike a dying whale.

\- Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, I received your proposal and decided to answer favorably.

He caught Madara and Izuna's wrists and rolled the rope around them, before taking a step back.

\- And now, come and claim me.

And with these words, that set fire to the Uchiha's blood, he bolted and ran. The brothers stood there gaping, before pulling at the rope till it unraveled to free their wrists. Hands fisted in the silk, they followed him as fast as they could.

But Tobirama Senju was not reputed to be the fastest man in the Land of Fire for nothing. He led them on a wild chase that latsed for hours, through the forest and the rivers, always at the liit of Madara's sensing range, out of reach like he was baiting them. When they finally managed to gain ground on him, the moon was high in the sky, white light filtrating through the folliage. Tobirama had reached the lake and was trying to regulate his breathing. His skin was covered with sweat, mixed with the silver dust.

It was like he was made of pure quicksilver.

Madara and Izuna felt their hearts missing a beat. They surged toward him, ready to grab his arms. Tobirama evaded them with a breathless laugh, cheeks pink. He dodged another grabbing attempt from Izuna and bolted to start running again. Madara lunged and caught him by the waist. The Senju let out a surprised gasp. They rolled on the ground, Izuna throwing himself next to them. Tobirama's gaze was glassy and he was panting heavily. He didn't resist when they took his hands in theirs. Izuna kissed the inside of his wrist, eyes gleaming, and Tobirama focused on him.

\- Tobirama Senju, they say in unisson, we claim you.

They took the rope and tied it around his wrists. He looked at the rope for a moment.

\- Am I yours now ? he asked.  
\- Yes, Izuna said with a soft smile, owering his head to rub his nose against Tobirama's, ours to love and cherish.

Tobirama closed his eyes and smiled, throat tight. Izuna had his nose covered in silver dust and was grinning happily, like a child.

\- Can we kiss you ? Madara asked.

Tobirama nodded and Madara didn't waste time claiming the lips he's been dreaming of for weeks. The kiss was slow, almost lazy, and sensual. Madara could feel Izuna petting their hair while he moved his lips with Tobirama's. When they finally seperated, Tobirama was blushing and breathless. He let out a little moan when Izuna kissed him hungrily and Madara nuzzled his temple, happy.

\- Well, he said when Izuna broke the kiss, it is time to go back to the compound.

He stood up and hauled Tobirama bridal style. Izuna couldn't help but snort. The Senju was seven inches taller than Madara and the image was kinda funny.

\- Madara, Tobirama said, I can walk.  
\- I know, Madara retorted, looking a little strained, but this is tradition.  
\- I am also heavier than I look.  
\- I can feel that.

Izuna started laughing, the little shit.

\- Are you sure you don't want me to walk ?  
\- No. Tradition.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and licked the tip of Madara's nose.

\- As you wish... my lord...

Izuna rolled on the ground laughing, as steam came out of his brother's ears. Tobirama chuckled.

\- Anyway ! Madara exclaimed, trying to fight his blush, let's go !

Two miles before reaching the compound, Madara finally relented - because Tobirama was indeed heavier than he looked and Madara was tired by the chase. But he still didn't want Tobirama to walk, claiming he wanted to follow the tradition to honor him, so he passed him to Izuna.

At the compound, they were welcomed by the entire clan. They all started cheering and singing when their Clan Head and Heir appeared, carrying Tobirama bridal style. The young Senju became beet red and hid his face in Izuna's hair. After passing the gates, Izuna let him stand up, Tobirama still clutching his shoulder with his bound hands. The clan surrounded them, cheering, joy evident on their faces. Madara and Izuna put their hands on the flustered Senju's back to ground him. Elder Taka approached, smiling, a pendant with the Uchiha fan in his hands.

\- The claim has been made ! he said over the cheers, Tobirama Senju, welcome to the Uchiha clan.

Tobirama gave him a tiny smile and bowed his head so the old man could put the pendant around his neck. He touched the little pendant with his bound hands.

\- Thank you, he said in a strangled voice.

Izuna and Madara engulfed him in a crushing hug and the whole clan erupted in cheers.

*************************

Later that night, they fell together in the Uchiha's bed, tangled and laughing. They untied his hands and discarded the rope, before kissing him senseless and nuzzling his neck. Tobirama could feel their desire, their need, and suddenly he got scared.

\- Ma... Madara... Izuna... could we... could we please just cuddle tonight ?... I...  
\- Of course, Izuna said, petting his shoulder, we don't want to push you.

And just like that, Tobirama's facade broke. He started sobbing. Madara and Izuna sent a panicked look to each other, not understanding what they had done wrong. They flailed, before hugging him, trying to soothe him.

\- Tobi, what is wrong ? Madara asked.  
\- I love you... I love you... I love you so much it hurts... but I... I don't understand why you love me...

The Uchiha brothers' eyebrows shot up beyond their hairline.

\- ... I am a mess... a freak... Tobirama continued, I can't even... I'm too messed up to perform my duty right...

As he continued to desacrate himself, Madara felt anger churn in his guts. For strong, proud and beautiful, and so so nice Tobirama to think so lowly of himself, he had to be hurt really deeply. Madara didn't like that. Tobirama was theirs now, and they would protect and cherish him. If he put his hands on those responsible, there was gonna be hell to pay.

He opened his mouth to reasssure him but Izuna beat him to the spot.

\- You're worth it, Tobirama. You're more than worth it.  
\- I...  
\- No... please listen... You're beautiful, you're smart, you're powerful... you have such a big heart it must hurt sometimes...  
\- You're worth it and we love you, Madara added.  
\- We want to wake up next to you every morning till the end.  
\- You're not a freak nor a mess. In fact, you are such a wonder sometimes we are in awe when we look at you.  
\- We want you, we love you, you're worth it. And believe me, we are gonna repeat that as many times as it is necassary.  
\- Damn right.

Tobirama looked at them with teary eyes.

\- Thank you...

Madara smiled and carried on.

\- And it's totally okay if you don't want to be intimate. Not everybody is comfortable with that. And I mean... we have hands...

The Senju looked at him with wide eyes and snorted.

\- You are a sap, Mada, Izuna said, blasé.

Madara sniffed, vexed.

\- So... cuddles ? Izuna grinned.  
\- Yeah, cuddles...

**************************

When they woke up, the sun was high in the sky, Tobirama was sandwiched between Izuna and Madara, and Hashirama's chakra signature was burning high in front of the house. Madara rolled his eyes and stood up, a little unsteady. Cursing his old friend for being so early (it was almost midday), he coaxed Izuna and Tobirama out of sleep.

\- Wake up, sleepy head... Hashirama is here...

Tobirama groaned and didn't move. Izuna swore under his breath and closed his arm on their husband's waist. Madara felt his eyes twitch.

\- Wake up or I'm throwing you in the pond.

With force groans, eyerolls and stink eyes, they stood up, swaying, and made their way to the door. Hashirama was indeed here, with a smiling Mito. Toka was somewhere in the background, chatting enthousiastically a flustered Hikaku. The Senju Clan Head seemed conflicted. Tobirama stepped to him and hugged him. Hashirama smiled and eyed the pendant on his brother's chest.

\- So, you're married...  
\- Yes...  
\- Are you happy?  
\- Yes.  
\- Good...

Hashirama turned to Madara.

\- So, I've think about all of that...  
\- That would be a first, Madara couldn't help but say.

Hashirama made a face and Mito chuckled. Toka joined them, a beet red Hikaku slinged over her shoulder like a potato sack, roaring with laughter.

\- I've been thinking, Hashirama carried on, you are married according to Uchiha laws. We should marry you according to Senju laws.

Madara and Izuna looked at each others, perplexed.

\- Which means Tobirama will have to perform the Mating Dance.  
\- The what now ?!  
\- The what now ?!  
\- Fuck, I forgot that part.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is proof that I have litterally no self control


End file.
